This invention relates to ridge type roof vents, and more particularly to a novel ridge type roof vent designed for placement on the ridge of a tile roof, including heavy or light tiles, whether slate, clay, or of similar looking material, to allow ventilation of the space below the tile roof.
Although a variety of designs exist for roof vents, historically, xe2x80x9cridge typexe2x80x9d roof vents have not been widely used for tile roofs. This is rather easy to understand, since although such a design would reduce the number of roof penetrations necessary to achieve adequate ventilation, the cumbersome and weighty nature of roof tiles has not been generally conducive to incorporation of a ridge type vent system in the roof design. And, although a few designs have been proposed or actually used, in so far as is known to us, prior art ridge vent designs have not adequately addressed the problem of preventing ingress of wind blown water, as might occur during a thunderstorm or hurricane, for example. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new ridge vent design that is resistant to entry of wind blown water, especially if such a design were provided in a structurally strong, low profile, artistically pleasing ridge top roof vent system suitable for tile roofs or the like.
We have invented a novel ridge type roof vent for incorporation in tile or tile type roof applications. The ridge vent design may be easily adapted for various tile roofs, ranking from flat tile to high profile (undulating design) tile roof structures. The ridge vent design is simple and strong enough to support the necessary tile and weather loads (wind, water, snow, ice, etc.), even though relatively lightweight. The roof vent designs are relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and otherwise superior to heretofore known roof vent designs for tile roofs. Importantly, my ridge type roof vent for tile roofs provides exemplary protection against entry of wind driven water, as well as unwanted debris, insects, or vermin, while allowing a preselected ventilation volume per running foot of installed roof vent.
The new ridge vent design utilizes (a) a pair of opposing sub-flashing portions, each having therein a longitudinally running, preferably substantially vertically oriented vent apertures that allow passage of air therethrough, and (b) a top cap portion, having therein longitudinally running vent apertures spaced a preselected distance from the center longitudinal axis thereof.
Each of the sub-flashing portions spans a gap in the roofing deck adjacent the longitudinally running ridge support. Preferably, a top batten is longitudinally attached above the sub-flashing to affix the sub-flashing to the roof deck. Tiles are mounted above the top batten, in conventional fashion, sloping down the roof.
An elongated top cap portion is then affixed above the ridge beam. The top cap portion supports the ridge cap tiles. Also, when a low profile or S-type tile design is utilized, an appropriate weather block is affixed between the top of the undulating tile and the lower side of the top cap portion. In a flat tile design, the underside of the top cap is directly sealed to the top of the adjacent flat tiles.
An important and primary object of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel, ridge type vent that is easy to manufacture and install on tile type roofs. Other important objects, advantages, and novel features include a ridge vent which:
can be manufactured in a simple, straightforward manner;
in conjunction with the preceding object, have the advantage that they can be configured by installation personnel to quickly and efficiently utilize the method disclosed herein to provide a ridge vent in a tile roof;
provides a ridge type vent that is fully protective from windblown debris, large insects, and vermin; and
that are structurally designed to provide sturdy support for heavy tiles;
that provide appropriate variations in the design for use in either flat tile roofs or in undulating type tile roofs.
Other aspects of various embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the foregoing and from the detailed description that follows and the appended claims, evaluated in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.